The Last Five Months
by A-World-Of-My-Imagination
Summary: After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived. Not slash.
1. Death and Adoption

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

Severus Snape came out of a bedroom with red-rimmed eyes and tears on his cheeks. The potions master turned to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey. "He's dead," the man whispered. Poppy choked out a sob and went to cast a preservation spell on the sixteen year old boy's body.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Dumbledore put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "His time came too soon."

"Yes, it did!" Severus cried. "So what did it matter? What did it matter, all my efforts to keep him alive! His time came too soon, so what did it matter that he was here, or I tried to heal him? He's dead, Albus! He's dead, and he's gone, and he's not coming back!"

"What did it matter? Severus, you gave a young boy a home, a family, and a father! You gave him happy memories before he passed on! You showed him that someone cared! That someone wanted him enough to try to keep him alive! Severus, you loved him. That was all Harry ever wanted. Someone to love him. Goodness knows that the Dursley's didn't do that, and, I'm ashamed to say, none of us other teachers ever showed him that we cared. His friends loved him, but there's only so much love two other sixteen year olds can give him. He needed an adult to love him, to guide him! Sirius was more of a friend than a mentor or father, and he died a few months ago. Remus hasn't been the same since Sirius was killed, and now he's busy with Nymphandora! Harry needed someone, and you loved him, Severus. It mattered more than you may ever know," Dumbledore told the boy he considered a son.

Severus didn't look convinced, so Dumbledore handed the other professor a small, bound book. On the front, it had the words Harry James Potter, but the Potter was crossed out. In its place was the name Snape. Severus felt tears well up in his eyes and he swallowed hard as Dumbledore spoke. "Severus, Harry left this in my confidence yesterday evening. It is his diary. He asked that when he died, it be given to you," he said softly.

Severus took the diary and blinked back his tears. "Thank you, Albus."

"I truly am sorry about your son, Severus," Dumbledore patted Snape on the shoulder, and then left the Snape quarters with Minerva and Poppy, who both whispered their condolences as they walked out the door.

After they left, Severus opened the book. He saw that it started on the date June 21, 1989, and was written in at least once a week, and often every day. Some days had just a sentence under them while others filled pages with the messy, but easily readable, handwriting. Snape quickly flipped through the pages, noticing that it must have had an everlasting pages charm on it, as there were probably hundreds of sheets written on, if not thousands. Severus finally reached the date he was looking for and started reading.

March 18, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

Madam Pomfrey told me I got cancer today. She says she doesn't know if I'll live, 'cause we caught it real late. I guess I never thought I'd die from a muggle disease, with all the time Tom's tried to kill me. I suppose I'll have to tell Ron and Mione. But not until later, I don't want them to worry. I guess I better go now, bye!

Harry

March 19, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

None of the other teachers know, 'cept Dumbledore. He said that he'll have to tell them sometime, unless I want to tell them on my own. I'm not sure what to do, I don't really want them to know until they have to, so they don't treat me different. Ron and Mione are calling, so bye!

Harry

March 21, 1996 (Wed.)

Dear Diary,

Classes started again today. Dumbledore gave us yesterday off because Gred and Forge gave everyone sleeping pills. They said that they weren't meant to make everyone snore loud enough to wake the dead, but none of the teachers believed them, I think. Dumbledore got that weird twinkle in his eyes that he gets when he thinks something's funny. Of course, he almost always has that twinkle, but he had a humoungo smile as well, and he gave the few of us who didn't eat one the day off, and he and the teachers levitated all the students to their dormitories. I hung out with Blaise Zabini and Luna, as they were the only ones in my year or I knew that weren't asleep. Blaise is nice, he doesn't agree with the whole 'kill muggles, mudbloods, and Harry Potter' thing. He's actually a half-blood; I didn't know it was possible for him to get into Slytherin! We were in the Room of Requirement most of the day, and Luna and I taught Blaise how to do a patronous. He could only get mist, but that's farther then I got my first lesson. Blaise said that he knew some Slytherins who might like to join the DA, so I gave him a coin and told him to have them come to the next meeting.

Well, for today, I had Transfiguration, History, Charms, and Potions last. Snape hates me, he really does. I got real dizzy in the middle of class and added the wrong ingredient, and he took away thirty points and gave me a detention for next Friday. I tried to explain that I had detention with Umbridge already, but he just told me to come after my detention with her! Oh well, if he wants to be up until two waiting for me, then he can go right ahead!

Harry

March 23, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

Detentions later. Just what I need today, hours of slicing my hand open, then going to meet the greasy git.

Harry

March 24, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was strange. I got to detention at six, as usual, and Umbridge kept me there until two-thirty! After she finally let me go, I went to Snape's office and knocked. He opened the door, looking mad as heck and told me to go inside. I was scared, cause my uncle kinda looks like that before he gives me a black eye or something, so I just went in without complaining. He slammed the door and yelled, "What in the world possessed you to show up at two-thirty in the morning, Potter?!" Of course, I think he used different language, but I'm not gonna write it down. I told him that my detention had just finished, and asked, politely, if he had any cauldrons for me to clean. Snape just sorta looked at me strangely, and then he saw my hand. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet, it wasn't clotting. It hasn't been for the past few weeks; Madam Pomfrey said something about it. Not my hand specifically, but in general, of course. She doesn't know about my hand. Or maybe she does, but can't do anything about it, cause of Umbridge. Well anyway, Snape saw my hand, and he made me show it to him. He did some spell that clotted it, and then asked why I hadn't told Dumbledore. I mumbled that I didn't want to complain, and he looked at me strangely again. Then, he said that HE would tell Dumbledore, because that was abuse. I asked him why it was abuse; it was only a couple cuts. Uncle Vernon's made me bleed before, and it wasn't like she was beating me. He looked shocked that my uncle had hit me, and asked why Dumbledore hadn't taken me out of their house. I didn't know, so I shrugged. Then, he asked if Dumbledore knew, so I told him about how I had always asked to stay at Hogwarts instead of going back to them, and how my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to The Cupboard Under the Stairs, so yeah, he probably knew. Snape looked furious at that, and said that I wasn't going back there ever! Then, he said that I didn't have to do my detention, and told me to get some sleep. Well, that's about it, so...bye!

Harry

March 28, 1996 (Wed.)

Dear Diary,

Snape asked me to stay after class today. He asked me if I wanted to go back to my relatives or not. I said no, and he just nodded and excused me. I wonder what he talked to Dumbledore about.

Harry

March 30, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

Dumbledore asked me if I could go to his office tonight. I hope nothing bad's going on.

Harry

March 31, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

Wow, today went by in a blur! I'm adopted, for one, and I never go back to the Dursleys ever! Of course, ever wouldn't have been that long with my cancer anyway, but still......guess who adopted me? Snape! Can you believe it; I thought that he hated me! It turns out that he and mum were best friends, and he had told her that he would take care of me if something happened to her! Snape also found out about my cancer, and got real upset that I hadn't ever had a check-up so that it wouldn't be terminal. He said he's gonna look for a cure! Their also going to put Umbridge on trial in a couple weeks, and I have to testify. Fudge betrayed the old bat for his job, but he's going on a vote of confidence anyway.

Easter holidays started today, and I'm going home with Snape. I've never had somewhere to go for the holidays before, I'm so excited! Us, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore are gonna meet at Snape's house for Easter! I'm so excited!

Harry

A/N: Hola! I'm going back and fixing some of the mistakes that I've noticed. If you see any spelling or grammar, or something in the story that doesn't match up with something else in the story, please tell me so that I can fix it when I get the chance. Also, please tell me if you liked the story or not. Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	2. Dreams and Visions

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love's Daughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me or the play Wicked or the Rain Forest Cafe.

Badbonita kindly reminded me that Wicked didn't premier until 2003 in San Francisco. Oops.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams and Visions**

Severus glanced at the clock and realized that it was three o clock in the morning. He almost ignored the time, but then remembered the nights Harry would find him awake and beg him to get some sleep, because Harry didn't want Severus to be tired because of him. Severus sighed and marked his place in the diary with a red and yellow bookmark Harry had made him a few months ago. The boy had thought that it would be funny for the head of Slytherin to have a Gryffindor-colored bookmark.

Severus set the book on the coffee table and went in his room. He brushed his teeth and pulled on the silver pajama pants Harry had gotten him. Dang it, everything reminded him of the boy! From the picture on his nightstand to the knawing in his heart! The man glanced at the large bed, and then went to sleep on the couch. The bed reminded him painfully of the many nights Harry would have a nightmare and crawl into bed with him.

Severus finally got to settled on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

_"You said you'd protect me! You told me that you wouldn't let me die!" Harry screamed at a sobbing Severus. The boy, forever fifteen, was pale and gaunt, dead-looking. "You liar, Snape! You didn't deserve me calling you Dad! My real dad is dead; he gave his life to save me!" Harry screamed furiously._

_"I'm sorry," Snape sobbed from the floor. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Please, forgive me. Please, I'm so sorry."_

_"You don't deserve to be forgiven, Snape! You're a liar, a murderer, and a bloody death eater scum! You were right when you told me I wasn't a freak, it was you! You're the freak, Snape!" Harry yelled and kicked Severus hard in the stomach._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Snape cried as he curled into a ball._

_Tobias Snape walked in the door looking malicious, and grinned at Harry. Then, he took out a belt and started screaming, "Freak! Scum! Death Eater! Murderer!"_

_"I'm sorry, forgive me Harry," Snape whispered one last time, and then everything went black._

Severus sat upright with a gasp and looked frantically around. Where was he? Oh, his quarters in Hogwarts. Why was he on the couch?

Memories flooded back, and Severus felt tears run down his cheeks as he remembered his nightmare, his son's death, the diary. Looking down at the coffee table, he saw the small book sitting beside a tray of breakfast. Severus smiled; Tinsel had known that he wouldn't be up to going to the Great Hall this morning.

April 1, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

Severus' house is wonderful! We came yesterday, and I have my own room! It's huge, and the bed is awesome! It's so soft, and Sev said it's mine! He also said that he'd always feed me and never hurt me! I still can't believe how nice he's being. He said that I was his honorary godson, according to my mum, so I should call him Severus, or Sev. Sev has a house elf name Tinsel, but she's free, and calls him Severus instead of master. Tinsel makes the BEST treacle tart, and Sev and I watched the movie Mrs. Doubtfire. It's real funny, even Sna-Sev thought so. I fell asleep near the end, on Sev's shoulder. I think he did to, because I woke up this morning with my head in his lap. I got up really quiet, so I didn't wake him up, and helped Tinsel make breakfast. It's nice to be able to cook without Aunt Petunia yelling at me, or Dudley tripping me, or Uncle Vernon threatening me. Severus didn't wake up until ten, but he definitely needed the sleep. He had rings around his eyes yesterday, like he hadn't been sleeping. I hope it wasn't because of me, I'd feel horrible! After we ate brunch, he showed me the quidditch pitch. It's fantastic, and Sev got my Firebolt back for the break. We raced, and dang, is he fast! I caught the snitch, but barely. We both were tired again, so we went to bed. After Severus made me eat supper, of course. So here I am now, at six in the evening, about ready to pass out. Night,

Harry

April 2, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

I woke up around one last night and went downstairs to get some chocolate, and found Sev reading some giant potions book and taking tons of notes. I asked him what he was still doing up, and that he should get some sleep. Sev said that he didn't mind missing sleep, because he was looking for something to help heal my cancer. He had this rings around his eyes again, so I told him that he wouldn't get very far on any potion if he passed out from exhaustion or got sick. He finally agreed to get to bed, and practically was a zombie walking up the stairs. I got him in bed, and then crashed in mine. I didn't wake up until three, but Sev said that I was probably exhausted from all the late night detentions and nightmares.

Sev told me that Umbridge's trial is next week, and not to worry, I'll just have to answer some questions, and show them my hand and some memories. He wanted to put the Dursley's on trial, but I convinced him that they weren't worth it. I feel sorta bad for them, because they were scared of me.

Sev and I played football this morning, well, I guess it was the afternoon, and he taught me some of the rules. Can you believe it! He wore sweats and a t-shirt! I've never seen him in anything but black robes, and the shirt was green! We played foosball after supper, and Sev won. He's really good at football and foosball! Well, Severus told me to get to bed, so...yeah.

Harry

April 3, 1996 (Tues.)

Dear Diary,

Sev got us tickets to go see a play tomorrow! It's called Wicked, and it's supposed to be really good! We're going to see it with Hermione, and then she's going to spend the night after! Ron couldn't come; he got grounded. I've got to go; Severus told me that I had to clean my room if Hermione was staying over. I don't know why I have to clean my room; we're sleeping in the living room, but oh well. This is the first chore I've been given, apart from putting away the dishes.

Harry

April 5, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

The play was great yesterday! Hermione got here right before lunch, and we went to a muggle restaurant she likes called the Rain Forest Cafe. It was so cool, it looked like a jungle! I remember Dudley talking about the restaurant a couple years ago, but I wasn't allowed to go (of course). The play started at two, and we had really good seats. I feel so bad for Elphaba; everyone's so mean to her! Hermione cried at the end, and Sev got us all matching t-shirts and bought me the soundtrack! We got home-I love writing that!-around five, and Sev ordered pizza. He also rented The Wizard of Oz, and we watched it while we were eating. Every few minutes, one of us would get really mad at one of the characters (namely Galinda, the Wizard, or the Tin Man). I guess it's not the best idea to watch the Wizard of Oz after seeing Wicked. After the movie, Mione and I went into my room to talk and stuff. Huh, guess Sev was right. We dragged a bunch of quilts, blankets, and pillows into the living room and made a fort, and ended up falling asleep around eleven.

This morning, we woke up about twelve, and Tinsel made us Pb+j's for lunch. Sev had to go to Hogwarts for a staff meeting before we woke up, and Tinsel said that he was going to be back around three.

Harry

Later April 5, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

I had a really bad vision earlier, of Sev getting tortured. Hermione said I was screaming like I was under the cruciatus for hours. After it was over, we decided to wait until Sev got home, as we couldn't do anything else. Sev closed off the floo for while he was gone, and Hedwig and Ritz (Sev's owl, apparently he likes the crackers) were out hunting.

Mione and I waited until eight, but Sev didn't show up. He finally got here at nine, with blood all over him and trembling. Mione called her parents to tell them that an emergency came up, and she was spending another night here, and I stated dragging him to the couch. He looked terrible, like he was going to die. Hermione got off the phone and came in with lots of bandages and stuff she had grabbed. She had found the post-cruciatus potion earlier, after I woke up, so I grabbed that while she was getting off his cloak. His dark mark was bleeding and oozing this black stuff, so she bandaged that while I stuffed the potion down his throat.

It was scary to see Severus like that, and after he was all healed and sleeping, I started crying. Mione held me, and I think she was crying to. She finally fell asleep on the floor, so I covered her up with a blanket and am writing this while I'm trying to get to sleep. Hermione's beautiful. I never noticed that before.

Harry

A/N: Thank you so much for actually reading the second chapter of my story! You're awesome! Review and tell me whether or not you liked it, or if you notice any mistakes. Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	3. House Elf and a Rescuer

The Last Five Months

By

Love's Daughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

**Chapter 3**

**A House Elf and a Rescuer**

Tinsel interrupted Severus' reading as he finished the page. "Severus, sir, Mr. Dumbledore is asking Tinsel when Professor Snape is wanting the funeral for Harry, sir," she squeaked sadly.

Severus drew in a sharp breath when Tinsel reminded him that Harry was dead. It didn't seem like he was gone, especially while he was reading Harry's diary. "T-tinsel, would you please bring me the calendar from the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Tinsel scurried off towards the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with the calendar that usually hung by the microwave.

Severus took the offered calendar and choked back a sob when he saw the picture. Albus had charmed the calendar to change pictures every day with updated pictures from Severus' and his cameras.

The large picture at the top of the month today was a large group picture. It had been taken at Harry's birthday party only a few months ago. Harry was in the middle, standing on crutches and with a huge grin on his face. His arm was slung around Hermione's shoulder, and Ron was on his other side. Neville, Dudley and Draco were standing near the golden trio, and Fred was behind them as well, holding his fiancée's hand. Ginny was pulling Percy and Penelope towards the group, and Severus, Mrs. Dumbledore were there as well. Fleur and Tonks were smiling, each with a hand on their stomachs, where babies were growing, and Bill and Remus each had an arm around their wives. Every person had their share of cuts and bruises, battle scars from a few weeks previous of when the photo was taken. A significant amount of people were missing from their number, but Severus decided that he wasn't going to think about that now.

The potions master finally looked down at the dates. August twenty-seventh, Harry had died yesterday. "Tinsel, would you please ask Albus if I could talk to him over lunch?' Severus asked as he got an idea.

"Yes, sir," Tinsel agreed and disappeared with a pop.

As Severus waited for Tinsel to return, he picked up Harry's diary and began reading again.

April 6, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

I'm scared. Sev isn't waking up. Hermione says that it could be from shock, because of all the crucio's, but she sounds scared too. As soon as Hedwig or Ritz come back, we're going to send a letter to Dumbledore. Hermione called her parents to ask them if they could call the Order (they have an emergency phone number in case something happens) but they didn't answer. She's been trying every five minutes for the past five or six hours, but just gets the answering machine. I hope Mr. and Mrs. Granger are alright. I really hope Severus is alright, too. Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't die. I just got him, and I'm dying anyway. It's not fair that Sev has to go through this, cause he's a good person. I just wanted a few months with a family, but what if I only got less than a week? I just can't lose Sev; he's my DAD for goodness sake! First the cancer, then Sev dying? I couldn't stand it, I'd kill myself. No one else loves me like he does. Here come Mione, bye.

Harry

Later April 6, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

Ritz and Hedwig came back, thank God, but Hedwig was really hurt. It looks like something bit her wing, and she was bleeding very bad. We sent Ritz off with a letter and Hermione splinted Hedwig's wing and cleaned it up. We don't know if owls can have potions, so we didn't give her anything. Mr. and Mrs. Granger still haven't answered, and Hermione's really scared. It's almost midnight, and she's brushing her teeth. Mione told me that I should get to sleep, but I can't. Severus will be upset if he ever wakes up, since I barely got two hours of sleep last night and I'm still awake. How could I sleep when my first friend and Dad are hurt and possible dying? Hermione told me that I have to at least close my eyes and turn off the light, so night.

Harry

April 7, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

I fell asleep! Hermione looked over Sev and Hedwig, and she said that they're fine, at least not changed from last night. Gosh, I feel so guilty for falling asleep. What if something had happened? The Granger's still aren't answering, Hermione's about to collapse in tears. I hope Ritz gets back with Dumbledore soon.

Harry

Later April 7, 1996

Dear Diary,

Thank God, Dumbledore's here! He apparated here half an hour ago, and said that Hedwig's fine, and said that we could have woken Sev up with an enervate. Gosh, I feel stupid. He's checking over Sev one last time before he wakes him up. The Granger's were attacked, and they're at Grimmauld Place right now, and they didn't get hurt at all. As soon as he wakes up Sev, Dumbledore's going to bring Mione there. Oh, he said he's going to wake him up now! Bye.

Harry

Even Later April 7, 1996

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Sev told me I could call him Dad! Well, he actually sorta didn't tell me I couldn't and got a happy look on his face when I did. As soon as Dumbledore got him out of the coma/deep sleep/whatever he was in, I jumped on him, screaming "Dad!" He looked surprised for a moment, and then hugged me back. Dumbledore got that weird twinkle in his eye (Does he ever not have that twinkle?) and left with Hermione to go to Sirius' house to see her parents. I feel so guilty; their house was burned to the ground along with everything that they own. If I'd never been friends with Mione, this wouldn't have happened, and Ron's family wouldn't be targeted by Tom and she and Ron would be best friends and safe from Voldemort. Dad said that Hermione would be dead from the troll in first year, and the Weasley's wouldn't be safe anyway, because of the Order. I still feel guilty, though. Anyway, Dad found out that I haven't gotten a decent amount of sleep in almost fifty hours, so he's making me take a nap. Shoot, here he comes. I'm going to pretend to be asleep now.

Harry

A/N: Hullo! Thank you SO much for reading my story! If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, or anything in the plot that doesn't add up, please tell me. Also, pretty please tell me if you like the story or not. Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	4. Funeral Plans and Get Togethers

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Or the movie Holiday Inn.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

**Chapter 4**

**Funeral Plans and Get-Togethers**

Severus looked up with tears in his eyes from reading the diary as he heard a soft pop. He set the book down and looked up. Tinsel was standing there, still looking sad. She and Harry had been good friends while he was alive. "Tinsel, I'm sorry about Harry," Severus whispered.

Tinsel burst into tears and Severus awkwardly hugged her. A few moments later, Tinsel pulled back and wiped her wide eyes with a handkerchief. "Tinsel is sorry, Severus, Tinsel is just so sad."

"It's alright, Tinsel, Severus-I mean,-I'm sad too," Severus assured her.

"Mr. Dumbledore said that lunch would be great, and for Tinsel to tell Severus to get there at eleven-thirty."

Severus glanced at the clock and swore when he realized that it was eleven. "Thank you, Tinsel," he called as he ran to take a shower and change into clean clothes.

Forty minutes later, Severus was sitting in the headmaster's office sipping tea. "Albus, I was thinking that, because of how many friends Harry had, we should have the funeral on August thirty-first, along with a memorial service for all those lost in the first and second wars. I know that we were planning on having a ceremony the next evening with the fountain, but we could move it up a night. We could have an optional train ride on the thirty-first for those students who wish to attend the funeral and memorial service, and any others can simply come the next day. Any non-students can simply apparate or floo here."

"That will work well. Good idea, Severus," Albus smiled, but the ever-present twinkle in his eye was missing.

Harry was going to be buried on Hogwarts' grounds. Everyone agreed that he deserved it. A cemetery was already on the grounds; everyone who died in the war had been buried there, unless their friends or families didn't want them to be. There had been a large funeral for everyone that lasted hours.

"I will send out letters to all the students and people who knew Harry," Dumbledore decided. "Severus, you should write to Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, the Lupins, Mr. Malfoy, and the rest of the Weasleys."

"Yes, I'll get right to that," Severus agreed. He looked down at his empty plate and stood, brushing crumbs off his hands. "Good afternoon, Albus."

Severus walked back to his rooms and grabbed a stack of paper and pen. He had never liked the quills and parchment used in the wizarding world, as muggle writing tools were so much easier and cheaper to use.

_Dear Miss Granger,_ he wrote, then crossed it out. It sounded so...impersonal. Besides, he had been calling her Hermione for quite a while. _Dear Hermione,_

Finally, Severus decided to read more of the diary. Maybe it would tell him what to write to Harry's friends.

April 8, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

The get-together was awesome today! I woke Dad up at six, and then went to go make breakfast. Tinsel is visiting her brother, who works for some family in Canada. I made pancakes, and got completely ready, and then went to wake up Dad again. He finally rolled out of bed (Granted, it was almost ten by now) and we ate breakfast and he got ready. He looked shocked that I was ready while he was eating and said something about, "Teenagers with their perkiness in the mornings." At least, I think that's what he said, he sort of mumbled it and his eyes were closed.

We got to the Burrow right before lunch, but Ron and Ginny were still asleep. Severus talked to Mrs. Weasley and I found Fred and George in their room, plotting to wake them up by dumping water on them. I told them that they could be much more creative than that, and I said that I was ashamed. They looked surprised, and then bet me a galleon that I couldn't put together a better way to wake them up in ten minutes. I booted them out of their room and put together my marvelous prank! Ten minutes later, it was ready and Fred and George were watching the two rooms with grins on their faces. I pressed the trigger for the pranks and everything went off. First, a bunch of different colors of one-day paint (Fred and George made it, it stays on for twelve hours and won't come off no matter what you do until the twelve hours are up) dumped on them, then lots of daisies, feathers, and little Easter temporary tattoos that stuck to their skin (like the one-day paint, sort of). Finally, tons of eggs dropped on them. Fred and George were cracking up (no pun intended) and Ginny and Ron screamed. Dad and Mrs. Weasley ran upstairs, and even they couldn't stop laughing. Of course, once they stopped laughing, Mrs. Weasley yelled at us. Severus said that he thought that we'd had enough yelling from Mrs. Weasley, and didn't need to add to it. Ron and Gin took showers, but still walked around with their skin pastel colors and with all the little Easter tattoos for the rest of the day.

Remus and Tonks got there while Ron and Ginny were in the shower. Guess what? They got married almost four months ago and didn't tell anyone! They've been dating for almost a year, so it's about time. Oh, and Tonks is pregnant! Bill and Fleur are getting married as soon as school gets out, so the girls get to put on at least one wedding. The Lupins and Bill and Fleur didn't actually tell us any of that until later, but....yeah. Anyway, the people from the Order's headquarters showed up, and Ron and Gin came downstairs. Everyone took one look at them and burst out laughing and blamed Gred and Forge. Dad told them that I had done it, and Sirius looked proud.

We went out to have lunch (Mrs. Weasley makes brilliant food!) by the lake and Mr. Weasley conjoured a couple picnic tables. That was actually when Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur told everyone their news, but I already wrote it down. After lunch, we went swimming. I can't swim very well-the Dursley's didn't want to waste the money for swimming lessons on me and Dudley can practically float- so Hermione and Ron taught me. We were in the lake for a couple hours, and then we played tag, hide-and-go-seek, red light green light, and tons of other games that I've never heard of. It was so much fun!

When it started to get dark, we had to go inside, and we had supper. Afterwards, we played gobstones (Ginny won), chess (Ron won), and scrabble (Hermione won). Gred and Forge dragged us up to the attic (The ghoul was visiting his girlfriend) to try out these new truth or dare candies they made. The truth one makes you tell the truth for five minutes (I think that it has veritaserum in it) and the dare one shoves adrenaline into your system. Sirius was up with us, and he thought that they were brilliant. The game was fun until we all got a bit adrenaline high and staggered downstairs with a bunch of truth candies in our system as well. Gred and Forge admitted to about twenty pranks in the past two weeks and Ginny thirty. Sirius said that he hated his family (but we all already knew that, the way he goes on about them) and Hermione said that she had a crush on someone in the room, but she managed to stop herself from saying who. Ron told everyone that he had failed his last Transfiguration test, and I-this is so embarrassing. I admitted that I liked Hermione. A lot. Yeah. That part of the day wasn't so fun.

The adults made us stay downstairs after that, and we watched a muggle movie Mrs. Granger likes called Holiday Inn. Dad managed to charm the movie to play on the wall like a projector screen, because the Weasley's don't have a TV or anything. So we watched that, and then Dad and I had to leave because I "needed my rest." We didn't end up getting home until almost eleven-thirty, and I'm writing this now. I'm looking at the clock and.....it's tomorrow. Well, night.

Harry

April 9, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

Dad and I had to come back to school today. All the students come back tomorrow, but Dad's a teacher. He had to go to a bunch of staff meetings, so I hung out by the lake and watched the giant squid. Can they even live in lakes?

Harry

April 10, 1996 (Tues.)

Dear Diary,

Everyone came back from spring break today. I met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny down at the station, and we talked for a while. And we missed the carriages up to the castle. So we had to walk a couple miles to get up there. Luckily, it was nice today, so it wasn't too bad. No one noticed that we were late (Thank God!) and we brought all of their stuff up to the common room. They didn't have that much, so they had taken it off the train instead of letting the house elves do it. And Hermione still has her SPEW, sorry, S-P-E-W thing going on. Nothing else really went on today. Night.

Harry

A/N: You're on chapter four, and you're still reading it? I'm honored! Review and tell me if you liked it or not, or if you see any sort of mistake, please! Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	5. A Birth, Another Death, and a Crush

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

**Chapter 5**

**A Birth, Another Death, and a Crush**

Severus sighed. All he had learned from the diary that would help him write the letter was that Hermione had some sort of club called SPEW that had something to do with house elves and that Harry had liked her. Harry liking her wasn't anything new, and the SPEW wasn't going to help him at all. He had forgotten about Tonks being pregnant, she was due soon.

Just as Severus was thinking about that, Remus's head popped into the fireplace with a huge grin. For a moment, Severus had to wonder why he was smiling at a time like this, but then realized that he didn't know that Harry was dead.

"Severus, Dora had the baby! Actually, it was late last night, but we didn't want to wake anyone. Come to the hospital, and bring Harry, everyone else is already here," he beamed. Remus pulled his head out of the fire before Severus could tell him the bad news.

Severus was still sad about his son, devastated, but he couldn't keep the happy smile from his face as he thought about the new child. Last night, one life had left the world and one had entered.

The potions master fastened his cloak and stepped through the floo, saying, "St. Mungos hospital."

He disappeared in a flash of green light and stepped out into St. Mungo's main room. "Excuse me, would you happen to be able to tell me which room the Lupin's are in?" he asked the girl at the front desk politely.

The girl looked up with a smile on her face after searching though some papers. "Yes sir, Nymphandora Lupin is in room 21 of the birth ward on the third level."

"Thank you, miss," Severus smiled and walked up the stairs. He reached the Lupin's room and knocked quietly. Ginny answered it and threw her arms around her professor, who had become a sort of uncle to all of them.

"Oh, Uncle Severus, i-it's horrible, H-h-he," she sobbed.

Severus, who was extremely alarmed by now, led Ginny to a chair and sat down with her on his lap. "What's wrong, Ginny, is it the baby?" he asked in worry.

"N-n-no, H-Hermione. She, she's dead, Uncle Sev! A-a muggle broke into her house and tried to k-kidnap her and she was on the roof, and she fell off!" the teenage Gryffindor cried. (A/N: yeah, my best friend, whose nickname is Mione wanted to fall off a roof. Please don't ask me why, because I really don't understand it.)

Severus was as pale as death by now, and he was trying to hold back tears as he looked up at Tonks. She nodded sadly, tears of her own staining her cheeks. "We just got the news a few minutes ago. It happened at 11:03 last night, is what Dedalus Diggle said," she sniffed.

Severus swallowed. "Th-that's the time Harry died last night, 11:05," he whispered.

Ginny started sobbing even harder. "Ha-harry too?"

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Tonks told the man sadly.

Severus shook his head. "I know, but he was ready, I think." The potions master couldn't explain it, but in the past few days, his son had just felt ready for death.

The two girls nodded and Severus asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're in the waiting room, they can't all be in at the same time and we just found out about Hermione, so Remus is out there talking to everyone about it. He said that he'd be back soon, and Ginny volunteered to stay with me," Tonks said quietly.

Just then, Remus walked in with a sad look on his face. A tired smile crossed his features, though, when he saw his friend. "Hullo, Severus. Where's Harry?"

"Gone," Severus said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know how much you loved him," Remus said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Remus. But for now, let's talk about happier things. When was the baby born? And was the baby a boy or girl? What's their name?" Severus asked.

"She's a girl, born at 11:04, and she doesn't have a name yet," Remus smiled.

Tonks looked like she was thinking for a moment, and then turned to Severus and Ginny. "Would you two mind going and waiting outside for a bit? I'd like to talk to Remus."

"Of course," Severus nodded, and he and Ginny went out to the waiting room.

Everyone was silent in the waiting room, mourning for Hermione, so Severus pulled out Harry's diary and read some more of it.

April 14, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

Umbridge's trial was today. I and a bunch of other students and teachers had to testify against her. It's awful being in front of a court with everyone staring at you. Fred, George, Angelina, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were the people that I knew at the trial; we'd all had our hands sliced open and had to testify. We were there for hours, the trial started at eight in the morning and ended at six at night! They were going to give Umbridge the Dementor's Kiss but I got them to send her to Azkaban instead. No matter how bad someone is, I don't think that they should give anyone the Kiss. Um....they said that our hands would be all be scarred for life, because it was a blood quill. My hands says _I must not tell lies_, and Hermione's says _I must not be a know-it-all_ and Gred and Forge's say _I must not perform practical jokes_ and Luna's says _I must not tell lies_. Good old Luna, standing up for me throughout the year, even though she got detentions. Nev, Ron, Gin, and Blaise's say the same thing as Luna, and Angelina's says _I must not fly brooms indoors_. Um...yeah.

Harry

April 18, 1996 (Wed.)

Dear Diary,

No one knows about my cancer yet, but Dad said that I'll have to tell them sometime.

Harry

April 24, 1996 (Tues.)

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't been writing. There hasn't been much to talk about. Um...I'm back on the quidditch team, along with Gred and Forge, because Umbridge is gone, along with all her Educational Decrees.

Harry

April 28, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

Hermione made us study all day today! Dad let us study in his quarters, and Hermione went ballistic! Apparently, she just realized that OWLs are a months away, and decided that Ron, Nev, and I haven't been studying enough. Dad agreed. Urg, there's no point in OWLs if I'm just going to die in two months anyway. Dad's still in denial, and thinks that he can cure the cancer with a potion. I don't think that it's going to work, since cancer's rare with wizards and witches (Madam Pomfrey says I'm the only person she knows who's ever had it), but it's nice to know that he cares so much. Anyway, I can now list nine...wait, seven of the twelve uses of dragon blood and can brew polyjuice potion by memory. Dad says that he doubts that they'll make us brew polyjuice potion, but Hermione's convinced that we can get extra credit.

Harry

April 30, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in two weeks. I'm trying to decide if I want to invite Hermione. Never mind, I want to invite her, but I have to decide if I'm going to invite her.

Harry

A/N: Pozdravljeni! (Apparently, that means 'hello!' in Slovenian, according to my translator ap) How'd you like the chapter? And the story so far? Review, pretty please, and tell me if you loved it, hated it, liked it, disliked it, or pretty much don't care. Also, if you notice any mistakes, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them all. Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	6. Harmony and Hogsmeade

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long! This isn't really an excuse, but I've been writing a story with TheNerdHerd and that's taken up a lot of my time. The story's called _To Be a Princess_, and the first chapter is up under the author name Mione. BFF. Gin (with no spaces)

**Chapter 6**

**Harmony and Hogsmeade**

Remus came back out and smiled at everyone. "You can come in now."

The people all walked in and cooed over the baby girl. "So, have you named her?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Tonks smiled sadly. "Harmony Audrey Lupin. Harmony, because it's a cross between Harry and Hermione, and they died one minute before and a minute after she was born," she explained.

"Wait, Harry's gone too?" Ron asked sadly. "Both of them in one day."

"And everyone else just a few months ago," Draco added miserably.

"Cheer up, boys, remember vat Varry told us not to be vad, or vope when he died," Fleur reminded them all_**. **_**(A/N; I'm so sorry; I'm an absolute failure at her accent)**

"Yeah, so we're supposed to just go out to the Hog's Head and order ten cases of firewhiskey and get drunk, just like after the battle," Ron snapped. "Act like everything's fine and dandy."

"You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Draco said in a contemplating voice. "The part with the firewhiskey, I mean."

"You two are not going to get drunk again," Severus said in an insistent voice. "I seem to remember everyone involved being grounded for a month."

"Not Harry. He only got three days, because he was dying, and you weren't going to make him die grounded," Ron said in a low voice.

Severus felt like yelling at the boy, but stopped himself, as he knew that it wouldn't help, and that Ron was just sad about his best friend dying.

Later, they were all gathered at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had persuaded Severus to come over for a while that night. Severus was reading a potion manual while Ron and Draco played chess and Ginny listened to music on the radio.

Suddenly, Ron yelled at Draco, "That is not a legal move, Malfoy!"

"Shut up, Weasley! I know how to play chess!" the blonde boy shot back.

"Boys, stop fighting," Severus tried, but his voice was drowned out in the arguments.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ginny finally demanded, and both boys wisely shut up and looked at her. "I can't hear myself think with the racket you're making!" The teens nodded and Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"Supper's ready," Mrs. Weasley called and everyone stampeded towards the kitchen.

After they ate, everyone headed to their own rooms. Severus helped Mrs. Weasley begin clearing the plates and suggested, "Molly, would you like me to take Draco back to Hogwarts until school starts? It might be easier on you, because you won't have to deal with arguing teenage boys."

Molly looked relieved. "Thank you so much, Severus. It can be so exhausting with those two fighting all the time."

Severus went upstairs to the room Draco was staying in and opened the door. "Hey, Draco, do you want to come to Hogwarts until school starts?"

The Slytherin jumped up. "Yes! Thank you so much!" he grinned and began throwing his stuff in a bag. "Let's go!"

Severus laughed. "Alright. Go tell Mrs. Weasley thank you for watching you," Severus said.

"Sure," Draco agreed and darted downstairs. "Bye, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you!" he hugged the woman.

"He's leaving? Thank Merlin," Ron said happily.

"Ronald," the teen's mother scolded him.

"It's alright. See you around, Weasley," Draco smirked and hugged the boy. Then, he ran up to the stairs and called up, "Goodbye, Ginerva!"

"It's Ginny!" Ginny called crossly and came downstairs. "See you at Hogwarts."

"Yep," Draco hugged her. "Come on, Severus, let's go!" he begged his godfather.

"Okay. Bye, everyone," Severus smiled and stepped through the fireplace after Draco.

"Go get ready for bed, Draco," Severus told the boy when they got back to his rooms.

"Do I have to?" Draco sighed.

"Yes, you do. It's almost midnight," Severus said.

"Fine," Draco went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was ready for bed, Draco paused outside the room he shared with Harry when he was over. "Do…do I have to sleep in there, Severus? It doesn't feel right when Harry's not there."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Fine. You can stay in the guest room," he agreed. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Night," Draco called and closed the door.

Severus got ready for bed and turned off all the lights except his lamp. Then, he pulled out the diary again.

May 3, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

I asked her out! I can't believe that she agreed! Gosh, now I'm really nervous. Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now, so I don't get sick. Night,

Harry

May 4, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

One day until Hogsmeade…and Hermione!

Harry

May 5, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

Hogsmeade was totally awesome! So I met Hermione in the entry hall and we walked down to Hogsmeade. We talked about the potions essay we have due Monday (ugh, I haven't done it yet) and about the quidditch match that Hufflepuff just won against Ravenclaw. We went to the bookstore first and then out to Zonkos. Around lunch time, we got to the Three Broomsticks and had lunch and butterbeer. After that, we went to Honeydukes and then went back to the Hogwarts grounds. Barely anyone was back yet, so we had the whole common room to ourselves. We talked until about ten and then decided to get to bed. And I kissed her before she went up to her dorm! It was awesome! Goodnight,

Harry

May 6, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

I asked Hermione to go on another date tonight in the Room of Requirement, and she said yes! I worked on my essay most of the day. I guess that I should have started it earlier in the week, but I kind of forgot. Hermione calls it selective amnesia. Ron calls it slacking. I finished it, though, after five hours and three re-writes. I'm amazed at how many mistakes Hermione can find even after I've written it twice!

Harry

May 7, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

I had so much fun last night with Hermione! We decided that our date in the RoR would be a picnic by a lake and Dobby made us a fantastic supper! We ate for about an hour, and then we waded in the water. I fell in, though, and Hermione tripped over me, so we both got soaked. The RoR got us showers, though, so we got cleaned off and changed into dry clothes that the Room of Requirement had for us. I love that place.

Harry

May 10, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

I guess Dumbledore's Army doesn't really have to meet anymore, but we decided that we'll keep doing it. For one, we no longer have a defense professor, and those of us taking OWLs and NEWTs have to take the DADA section too. Also, it's just helpful with the war and nice to know that the kids can defend themselves if something happens to them, or they get caught in a dangerous situation..

Harry

A/N: The sixth chapter?! And you're still reading?! Oh my Merlin, I love you all! Review, pretty please with a cherry on top, and tell me how you like (or dislike) the story! Even if you just say one word (Ex: like, hate, love, dislike, appalled, horrified, ect.)! And please mention any grammar, spelling, or any other mistake that you might happen to see. Thanks!

-Love'sDaughter


	7. LastMinute Preparations and Rita Skeeter

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

Okay, so I'm going to do a dedication on this story to my bff. (She told me I had to). Go read her stories! Her name's TheNerdHerd, and she writes a lot (and I mean a lot) faster than I do, so her stories get updated more.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7**

**Last-Minute Preparations and Rita Skeeter**

"Severus! Wake up," Draco told the man. He just snored and turned over.

"Fine, just make me get breakfast on my own," the Slytherin grumbled half-heartedly and walked into the kitchen.

"Would Draco like some food, sir? Tinsel can be making it for you," the small house elf offered.

"Really? Thanks, Tins," Draco used his nick-name for the elf.

Tinsel made pancakes and eggs for Draco and set the plate in front of him, along with a glass of milk.

"Thanks," Draco grinned at the free elf and began eating. "This is delicious, as always."

Tinsel blushed. "Tinsel is thanking you, Draco."

"You're welcome," he swallowed and smiled.

Severus finally rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Your hair looks funny, Severus," Draco chuckled as he spotted the professor's messy hair.

"Be quiet, Draco," Severus said, but he had an amused smile on his face as he combed his hair with his fingers. He sat down and Tinsel put a plate of food in front of the potions master as well. "This smells delicious, Tinsel," Severus complimented her, and then took a bite. "And it tastes even better!"

"So, Severus, what are we doing today?" Draco asked his godfather after breakfast.

"Well, I have to help with some last minute preparations for Ha-Harry's funeral, because Hermione's is going to be on the same day. I suppose that you can watch a movie until I get back," the man suggested.

"Sure," Draco agreed. He was still fascinated with the muggle television that Harry had gotten Snape to put in. It was like a picture, but with words.

Severus went to go get ready for the day and Draco put in a DVD.

Severus spent a long, exhausting day making preparations and plans for the double funeral that was to be held the next day. The Grangers had both been there, teary-eyed and solemn. It had to be worse for them, Severus mused, as they didn't even see it coming. Severus had known that Harry was dying for around five months, while the Grangers had expected their daughter to live a long, healthy life.

Everything was finally ready, and Severus headed back to his rooms as the clock chimed midnight. Draco was passed out on the couch, and Severus laughed quietly. He could remember many nights that he would find Harry sleeping in that exact position, waiting for him to return. He picked up the blond boy and carried him to the guest room, with the help of a lightening charm.

Draco was settled into bed a few minutes later, without ever even stirring. Severus went out to go sit on the couch and stared at a spot on the wall for almost ten minutes. Finally, he shook his head and grabbed the diary again.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

May 12, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

They know.

Harry

May 13, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

And they don't care!

Harry

May 14, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

So on Friday night, I was talking to Dad about my cancer, and how Madam Pomfrey had said that I probably had five months left when she diagnosed me. There was a beetle there, now that I think about it, but I didn't pay attention and just threw it out the window when I saw it. I should have been smarter; I knew Rita Skeeter was a beetle animagus, and I've seen her! But she promised to not bug me anymore. The next morning, on the front page of the newspaper, an article about me was there…

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

When Severus turned the next page, a newspaper article fell out. Against his better judgment, he began reading.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

_**Harry Potter-wait, Snape-in his Last Five Months?**_

**By Rita Skeeter**

For the first order of business, I have discovered a shocking truth; Harry Potter is now Harry Snape, legally and to his friends. Around seven weeks ago, Severus Snape adopted the boy-who-lived. The entire affair was kept quiet, hence the reason I am only reporting this now. I decided to dig further into the situation. After all, why would Professor Snape, who has apparently hated Potter since our hero's first potions lesson (which Snape teaches), be adopting the object of his loathing? What I found as I discovered hidden truths left me horrified and near tears. Poor Harry lived in a cupboard when he was at his relative's house! He would sleep in a miniscule area under the staircase, and grew up devastatingly abused! It's a miracle that he survived his time there! It would come as no surprise to anyone that when his professors found out about his situation at home, they immediately removed him from the area. However, I have uncovered yet another nasty truth. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, placed young Harry with those horrid muggles the night that the child's parents were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named! Readers must be horrified by now at Dumbledore's lack of judgment, but there is more! Potter has reportedly begged every year to not return to his prison of ten years before he came to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore sent him back anyway!

When Snape found out about Harry's home problems, he immediately adopted the young boy. For once, we all side with Hogwarts' potion's master that something had to be done to help the boy-who-lived. Potter has accepted Snape as his replacement father, but says that, "James will always be a wonderfully brave father to me, but Dad [Snape], you're someone who's always there for me." The boy was talking to his father at this moment in a heartfelt conversation that I was generously allowed to listen in on.

However, Potter won't have long to experience life with a parent who is alive. He was recently diagnosed with cancer by Hogwarts Matron Poppy Pomfrey. The boy was given just a few short months left to live, much to my distress when I found out. The child is only barely fifteen, after all, and is the hero of the wizarding world. Potter, ever the bearer-of-burdens, has kept his illness from his friends. When questioned why, he responded with simply, "I don't want to make them worry."

Ever since last year, when Potter showed up clutching eighteen-year-old Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory's dead body and crying that you-know-who was back from the dead, we've all agreed that he was a bit touched in the head and seeking attention. I now believe that, with all you've seen above about Harry's pre-Hogwarts life, Dumbledore wanted attention on Harry, because he could control the unstable child. Poor Harry was the victim in this ploy, and we all blamed the boy for his extravagant claims.

So I suggest that we all stand by Harry in this difficult time for him in his last five months.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

Severus sighed as he finished the exaggerated article. He hadn't read it before this. When he had seen it on the front page of the Daily Prophet, he had thrown it in the fire. The professor could remember Harry being incredibly upset, but then not minding too much, as he didn't have to tell anyone on his own.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: this is continuing from Harry's entry before the article now)**

…about Dad adopting me, my relatives, and my cancer. Parts of the article made me laugh. Like how I was "devastatingly abused" and that it's"a miracle that I survived". Yeah, Dudley beats me up a bit and Uncle Vernon would sometimes hit me, but I survived easily. And I haven't slept in my cupboard since I was ten. I also thought it was funny about me being "a bit touched in the head" and that Dumbledore is trying to control me. Voldemort really is back, and most of the people at Hogwarts know it, because of the article in the Quibbler. Also, Rita said in the beginning that my last name was now Snape, but she kept saying Potter when she was talking about me. Or Harry, like I'm some five-year-old who needs to be pitied.

When Hermione and Ron read the article, they laughed at first, because they didn't believe it. Then, they figured out that I really am dying. Hermione was sobbing, and said that I should have told them earlier, because now they only have five months to be with me before I died. It wouldn't have changed their time with me whether they know or not-I'm still going to die at the same time-but she said that they could spend all their time with me and not do the unimportant stuff. I had to explain that I had less than five months to her, two were already gone. I can't believe that they cared that much. I mean, I know that they're my friends, but they looked devastated, like they were the ones who were going to die.

Harry

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

**A/N:** So when I write the final battle, should I write it from Harry's diary or from a memory of Severus's? Or should I do both?

How do you guys think I did on the article? I tried to make everything exaggerated and some parts untrue. And do you think that Harry's attitude was to blasé towards his life at the Dursleys? I figured that Harry never had anyone apart from Sev tell him that he shouldn't be treated like that, and he grew up thinking that it was alright.

Please tell me if you see any mistakes, and let me know how you liked it! Luv ya!

-Love'sDaughter


	8. Malfoy and Malfoy

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

_Okay, does anyone want to know the real reason I updated so fast? Skip this part if you don't, but they're torture clips TheNerdHerd sent me to make me finish the chapter…Yes, I am in love with Remus Lupin…and yes, this chapter was posted at 9:59 pm and it was due at 10:00 pm._

_*TheNerdHerd turns and faces the camera*_

_TheNerdHerd: Welcome back to Who Wants To Be Galleonair! Right now we have Remus Lupin in the hotseat with two days at stake! Alright Remus are you ready for your next question?_

_Remus: I sure am TheNerdHerd, shoot._

_TheNerdHerd looks at the computer screen in front of her._

_TheNerdHerd: Finish this sentence.__ Love'sDaughter__ is *blank* her chapter._

_Is it A.) Finish it just before time runs out._

_B.) Not going to finish_

_C.) Finish her chapter or _

_D.) we don't know._

_Remus you have no lifelines left. The time starts now, you have 25 seconds._

_Remus thinks hard_

_Remus: B._

_TheNerdHerd: Final answer?_

_Remus: Final answer_

_TheNerdHerd: Ohh i'm sorry Remus, the answer was D. You lose but thank you for playing._

_Remus; It was good to be here. At least I can go home to my beautiful wife__ Love'sDaughter__._

_TheNerdHerd: Nuh uh uh, not unless she finishes her chapter._

_Bars clamp around Remus' wrists._

_Remus:__ Love'sDaughter__!_

_TheNerdHerd: Two days._

_Screen goes black._

_And there was also…_

_*hums Jeopardy theme song* _

_Host: James Potter please pick a category._

_James: Uh, How Long Will It Take? for 1000 galleons_

_Host: __Love'sDaughter__ is typing up a chapter. She has two days._

_Lily Evans' raises her hand._

_Host: Lily simply press the button you don't need to raise your hand._

_Lily pressed button._

_Host: Lily?_

_Lily: What is a minute before times out?_

_Host: Correct. Lily is now in the lead with 2500 galleons, James in second with 1050 galleons, Sirius in third with 30 galleons and Remus in fourth with __**Two Days. **_

_Isn't she evil? Anyway, so now you know._

_WOW! 5,471 hits for this story! You guys are totally amazing!_

_I know, the beginning part of this chapter is pretty small. Never mind, it's miniscule and pathetic. I'm sorry!_

**Chapter 8**

**Malfoy and…Malfoy**

"Severus," Draco whispered. The man snored and turned over. "Déjà vu," he muttered. Malfoy noticed a book lying on his godfather's chest and picked it up curiously. "I wonder what this is."

The Slytherin leafed through the book and chuckled. "No way. Sev's diary?" he realized. "Oh, this is good. 'Hermione's beautiful'? Severus had a crush on Granger!"

He took the diary into his room and began reading it more thoroughly. "Oh, Potter's diary. I didn't know Potter kept a diary," he said and opened to a fairly recent page. He hesitated a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do, but his curiosity won out. Malfoy looked down at the book and began to read.

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

May 17, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

Malfoy's going to stay with Dad for this weekend until after next weekend! Apparently, Mr. Malfoy wants him to spend time with his godfather. And Dad's making me stay down in his rooms so I can "get over my grudge with Draco". I don't want to get over my grudge with Malfoy! He's a slimy Slytherin and an inbred pureblood. And he hates me. And his dad's a death eater. And he's known Dad longer. What if Dad spends all his time with Malfoy and decides that he likes him better, and un-adopts me, and I have to go back to the Dursley's, and I die, and he doesn't even feel bad or come to my funeral. And it will all be because of Malfoy! I hate him.

Harry

May 18, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

Malfoy is staying in my room! MY ROOM! Dad says that it will help us get over our nemesis-ism if we're forced to share a room. Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen. I'm trying to ignore him right now. He's talking to Blaise who he invited into MY ROOM! There's a reason that it's my room, and he shouldn't just bring people in here without asking! I suppose that Blaise isn't that bad, at least he's one of my semi-friends. If he had brought Crabbe or Goyle in here or-Merlin forbid-Pansy Parkinson he'd be kicked out. I'd go get Dad or I'd drag them out of here myself. Okay, I'm just going to go to bed early. I wish I was allowed to stay in Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione instead of "becoming friends" with Malfoy.

Harry

May 19, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

I've figured out a solution! I found a bunch of duct tape in my trunk from who knows how long ago and divided MY room into his side and my side. Then, I taped a sheet down the middle so I didn't have to see him! It's a brilliant idea! We're stuck in here all day because we got in a fight that involved a couple of spells last night, so Dad punished us by making u stay in our room except for meals and to go to the loo.

Harry

May 20, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

Dad took down my sheet and the duct tape. Git. He also took away all my stuff- even books and homework! – and locked us in for another day. _Draco_ and I have been glaring at each other for about three hours. Dad didn't take away my diary- er -journal though, so I'm just going to write for a while.

So…why was this book pre-printed to say Dear Diary? When I figured out the charm to add pages, it copied the other ones, so they all say Dear Diary and have a place for the date and stuff.

We have our last quidditch match next weekend. It's against Slytherin, and we're going to whoop their slimy butts. Especially Malfoy's.

OWLs are starting soon. Like, next week soon. I still don't see the point in taking them, but Dad says I have to. Hermione agrees, and Ron thinks that I should be skipping school and just doing whatever I want to. And I can't study because of Malfoy! I'll have to cram tomorrow before OWLs on Tuesday!

Um… _Marry had a little lamb_- no, that's way too boring to write out.

_Malfoy is a sneaky git, sneaky git, sneaky git! Malfoy is a sneaky git and my godbrother, too._

No, that's way too depressing to go another verse.

It won't get out of my head! Fine, I'll do more verses, but only because I have nothing better to do. Actually, I do, but I'm stuck in here.

_I met him at a robe shop one day, robe shop one day, robe shop one day. I met him at a robe shop one day; he was a git at eleven, too._

_He said I shouldn't be friends with Ron, friends with Ron, friends with Ron. He said I shouldn't be friends with Ron, so I told him back off…dude._

_He tossed a rememberall, rememberall, rememberall. He tossed a rememberall and I got on the quidditch team._

_He was scared in the forbidden forest, forbidden forest, forbidden forest. He was scared in the forbidden forest and Hagrid's dog Fang was too._

_He set a snake on me in a duel, in a duel, in a duel. He set a snake on me in a duel so I spoke parseltongue to it._

_Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, heir of Slytherin, heir of Slytherin. Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin but I knew that they were wrong._

_Tricked Malfoy by using polyjuice potion, polyjuice potion, polyjuice potion. Tricked Malfoy by using polyjuice potion because I looked like Goyle._

_Mione punched Malfoy in the face, in the face, in the face. Mione punched Malfoy in the face and he was crying._

_He made badges that said Potter stinks, Potter stinks, Potter stinks. He made badges that said Potter stinks and also said Cedric rules._

_Moody turned him into a ferret, into a ferret, into a ferret. Moody turned him into a ferret and it was brilliant._

_Now I'm stuck in here with Malfoy, with Malfoy, with Malfoy. Now I'm stuck in here with Malfoy, and I'm supposed to call him Draco._

_Now I'm getting really bored, really bored, really bored. Now I'm getting really bored so I will stop writing._

Harry

May 24, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

Sirius is dead. He's dead and it's all my fault. I just had to listen to that stupid vision and go to the Department of Ministries and try to save him. I should have told Dad instead of just rushing off and getting him killed. And I got my friends hurt as well!

Harry

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&J&&&&&&&E&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&U&&&&&&&S&&&&&&&**

A/N: Thanks for telling me what I should do about the final battle! It sounds like I should do both. I had a lot of fun writing the Malfoy song…it's all to the tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb. Sorry if I bored you.

Please review and tell me if you liked it! Or if you see any mistakes. Should Malfoy get caught with Harry's diary or should he be able to return it without anyone finding out? I just thought that it would be kind of funny if he was the one to read Harry complaining and mocking him.


	9. The Department of Mysteries

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

Summary-After Harry dies, Severus is feeling depressed. But when Dumbledore gives him Harry's diary, the potions master finds out just how much the last five months mattered to the boy-who-lived.

A/N: I'm sorry! It feels like it's been forever since I've updated! I'll let you read now…

**Chapter Nine**

**The Department of Mysteries**

Draco looked up from the diary and made sure that Severus was still sleeping. Luckily, he was, and Malfoy was safe for the moment.

The day Harry had written about was one that he remembered very clearly…

_It was the History of Magic OWL test that afternoon. Harry had been assigned to a table near his, and Malfoy was glaring at the back of Potter's head as he tried to come up with the answer to the question 5; who was involved in the Goblin/Wizard war of 1712?_

_Suddenly, Harry's hand flew to his forehead. Draco could tell that he was trying to keep from making a sound of pain, but a moment later, he failed. Harry let out a moan and was shaking slightly. _

"_Potter?" Malfoy whispered. Harry fell out of his seat with another moan of pain._

"_Sirius," the younger boy rasped._

_Draco stood and his chair scrapped against the floor loudly. Everyone looked at him and he picked up his test. After handing it to the examiner, Professor Cam, he hurried over to the half-conscious boy and said quietly, "I'll take him to the hospital wing, Professor Cam. I think that he's just having a nervous breakdown. We were up late last night- studying," he quickly added._

"_Are you sure that you're the best person to take Pott-Snape?" Professor Cam asked uncertainly._

"_Of course; I'm his godbrother," Malfoy said as though it was the best reason in the world._

"_If you're sure…" Professor Cam said and Draco handed the test examiner Harry's test._

"_I don't think he's going to be able to finish it," he told the examiner with a smile and put Harry's arm across his shoulders._

_Draco dragged along a non-responsive Harry until they were back at Snape's rooms. Harry was just aware enough to move his feet as Malfoy pulled him through the halls._

"_Come on, Potter, what's wrong with you?" the Slytherin demanded, but Harry was still muttering about "Sirius"._

_Finally, Draco pulled back his arm and punched Harry, successfully shaking him from his daze._

"_Potter, what's wrong? What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy insisted._

"_Sirius…" Harry muttered, still a little shocked._

"_Sirius Black? The murderer who killed your parents?" Draco asked, more than a little surprised._

"_He's innocent, and Voldemort's got him…Department of Mysteries," Harry said._

_Malfoy stared at his godbrother for a moment and finally said, "Then let's go tell Severus!"_

"_Dad doesn't like Sirius. He won't come," Harry said._

"_Potter, I really think-"_

"_No! I have to go get him. Row ninety-seven," Harry muttered to himself._

"_Fine. If you're so bent on saving your stupid godfather, then let's go," Malfoy hissed._

"_Yo-you're coming?" Harry asked in total shock, the image of Sirius being tortured momentarily pushed to the side._

"_Yes, you stupid Gryffindor," Draco rolled his eyes._

_Just then, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Luna ran up to them._

"_Are you alright, Potter?" Blaise asked._

_Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she questioned. "I was so worried! Did your scar hurt? Does your scar hurt?"_

"_We're going to go save Potter's godfather from the dark lord," Malfoy announced._

"_Sirius?" Ron exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong with him?"_

"_Sirius Black?" Luna asked curiously. "Did you know-"_

_Ron quickly cut her off. "Why do you care, Malfoy?"_

"_I don't. But he's my godbrother," Malfoy said again, like it was obvious._

"_Is that even a relation that you can have?" Hermione asked skeptically._

_Malfoy and Harry looked at one another. They had been using it, and realized that they had sounded like idiots when they said 'godbrother'. No wonder Professor Cam had been so hesitant to allow Draco to take Harry out of the testing area. "Well-" Harry started._

"_No, it's not," Hermione corrected them before they could try to explain it so that they didn't sound like complete morons. "But never mind."_

"_How are we going to get there?" Blaise asked. "And everyone, please try to not remind me of the fact that I'm saving the life of a mass murderer who should be in Azkaban."_

"_He's innocent!" Harry exclaimed hotly, but Hermione put a hand on his arm and he calmed down._

"_We can go on the thresrals," Luna suggested airily._

"_Yeah!" Harry realized and began running towards the forest, everyone else but Blaise trailing after him._

"_Potter, you practically passed out twenty minutes ago, you shouldn't be running," Blaise called after him, but followed with a sigh._

_They hunted down some threstrals (well, Harry, Luna, and Blaise [he had seen his mother die] did and Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy [who couldn't see the horse-like creatures] stayed out of the way) and were soon on the way to the Ministry of Magic._

"_You have no idea how weird this is, Potter!" Malfoy yelled over the sound of wind rushing by as they rode on the thresrals towards the Ministry._

"_It's Snape, Malfoy, get it right," Harry called back._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, Harry, but the ferret's right! This is creepy!" a very green looking Ron informed his friend as he looked down to where the invisible thresral he was sitting on was._

_They finally reached the Ministry of Magic and Draco drawled, "How are we going to get in, if there are hundreds of witches and wizards in there?"_

"_Disillusionment charm," Hermione answered._

"_But isn't that hard, 'Mione?" Ron questioned as she took out her wand._

"_No, it simply requires the precise wand movement and pronunciation, along with the correct amount of power put into the spell," Hermione explained as she began to put the spell on each of her classmates, making them shiver as what felt like ice-cold water running over them from head to feet._

"_Are you going to get caught for doing magic outside of school?" Ron asked._

"_No, Ronald. Technically speaking, magic should only be used while underage in a registered learning area- such as Hogwarts- but underage magic is not tracked during the school year, as the situation of an underage witch or wizard not being in school during the year is rare," Hermione explained and finally cast the sell on herself._

"_Sneaky, Granger," Malfoy said. "Breaking the rules without really breaking the rules."_

_Hermione decided to ignore him and turned to where she thought the others were standing. "Harry, do you know where the Department of Mysteries is?"_

"_Yeah," Harry answered from somewhere to her left. "Come on."_

_The others followed the sound of Harry's footsteps while dodging people. Once in a while, one of them would bump into a ministry person, causing the wizard or witch who was bumped to blame the nearest visible person near them or to come up with a reason for the invisible shape._

"_Watch where you're going, Billy."_

"_Must be a ghost; gave up their un-solidness to be completely invisible. What do you think, Bob?"_

"_Joe, I don't care if you're two feet taller than me; whack into me again and I'll pound you!"_

_They finally reached an empty corridor and Hermione took the dislluisment charms off them._

_Once he wasn't invisible, Malfoy drawled, "Nice people they have working here." His voice echoed around the silent hall spookily._

"_They didn't seem very nice to me," Luna said airily._

"_Sarcasm, Loony," Draco said in annoyance._

"_This is the corridor," Harry said._

"_What corridor?" Zabini asked._

"_The one I've been dreaming about," Harry answered distractedly, peering down the hall. Suddenly, he turned towards them with a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure you guys want to come? Voldemort's in there, and he wants something, bad. It's not safe."_

"_No duh, Sherlock. I'm coming, Potter, nice try," Malfoy said._

"_I've always wanted to see the Department of Mysteries," Luna said, looking interestedly up at the ceiling. "I've heard that Minister Fudge keeps the dead bodies of his victims in there, and said that only Unspeakables could go in there so that no one would find them. He's a vampire, you know."_

"_Very interesting, Luna," Harry stifled a laugh._

"_You're my boyfriend, Harry, I'm coming," Hermione said matter-of-a-factly._

"_You've been my best mate for almost five years," Ron declared._

_Everyone looked at Blaise and he shrugged with a grin on his face. "I don't have a reason. I barely know any of you except Draco, only hung out with you that one day, Potter, because there was no one else and I was bored, same goes for you about me, I'd bet. I'm just along for the ride."_

_Harry smiled, but still looked worried. "Alright. Let's go."_

_He led the way down the corridor and they reached a circular room with a bunch of identical doors. Without pausing, Harry went straight across and opened the door that was there. It was easily opened, and he went in, everyone else trailing behind him. (A/N: I'm not going to go into detail with all the things JKR does, because I'm lazy and don't want to write it. Also, lots of you probably know what happened in OotP, so…yeah.)_

_They reached a room full of shelves that held misty blue orbs. Harry urgently went along the shelves, searching for shelf ninety-seven. "Found it," Luna called. "But he's not here."_

"_How could he not be here?" Harry asked in confusion, turning in a circle in search for his godfather._

"_Hey Potter, look at this," Blaise said, looking at a label under one of the orbs._

"_Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort?" Hermione read._

_Harry curiously reached to pick it up. As he touched it, the orb began to talk._

"_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches…"_

"_Harry, I think we should leave," Hermione said tensely, looking around._

"_Why? We're perfectly safe, Mione," Harry assured her, trying to concentrate on what the orb was saying._

"_Harry-"_

_Out of nowhere, death eaters appeared in a circle around the six students._

"_Hand over the prophecy, Potter," one of the black-cloaked figures commanded._

"_A prophecy!" Hermione breathed in realization._

"_No!" Harry said and took off running, pushing through the death eaters with a spell. The others quickly followed, and they ended up in a room with an archway with a veil in it after being chased for almost an hour._

"_I hear voices," Harry said, walking towards the veil._

"_Harry, no one's talking," Ron said._

"_I hear them to," Luna breathed._

"_Harry, I think you should get away from there," Hermione nervously said._

_The death eaters suddenly appeared around them and grabbed each of the other students, except for Harry._

_Their masks came off and Draco breathed, "Father?"_

_The head of the Malfoy family ignored his son and kept his wand pointed at Draco. Bellatrix was holding Hermione tightly by the upper arm and laughing crazily._

"_Hand over the prophecy, Potter, and none of your friends get hurt," Lucius threatened, tightening his grip on his son._

_Harry looked around at his friends in indecision. The prophecy was obviously important, and he didn't want to help out Voldemort. But if keeping the prophecy cost the life of his friends…_

"_Don't do it, Potter!" Blaise shouted, struggling against the death eater holding him captive. "Don't give it to him!"_

"_Shut up," the death eater hissed and shook the fifth year._

"_He's right, Harry, don't!" Hermione yelled._

"_Shut up, mudblood!" Bellatrix hissed and cast a spell at Hermione that made her cry out in pain and caused tears to run down her face._

"_Stop! I'll give it to you," Harry cried._

_Lucius grinned in triumph and let go of Draco to head towards Harry._

"_Catch!" Harry suddenly said and tossed the orb into the air._

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion for a moment as Lucius's fingers scraped the prophecy as it fell and shattered against the floor._

"_No!" Bellatrix screamed and pushed Hermione to the floor as she ran towards the shards. "No! The dark lord will be so upset," she sobbed._

_While everyone was distracted by Bellatrix, Harry, Draco, and Hermione got Luna, Ron, and Blaise away from their captors. In an instant, a battle had broken out. Sometime during the fighting, the Order of the Phoenix had appeared to help out the kids. Everything was pandemonium and spells were flying everywhere._

_Malfoy didn't see exactly what happened, but he remembered Severus holding Harry back as he sobbed that Sirius Black wasn't gone and he was just behind the veil. At the time, he hadn't understood what Harry was going on about, but had learned later about what the veil did._

_Harry broke away from his dad and raced after Bellatrix with a furious expression on his face._

_The next time Malfoy had seen Harry was when he was writing in pain from some unknown thing that Voldemort had done to him. Harry had said something about love and pity, and had finally passed out from pure exhaustion…_

Draco heard the creak of footsteps and quickly shut the diary as the door opened.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pretty please review and tell me how you liked it!


	10. Tears

**The Last Five Months**

By

Love'sDaughter

Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me. *sniff, sniff*

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter 10**

**Tears**

_Draco heard the creak of footsteps and quickly shut the diary as the door opened._

"Draco? Are you about ready to go?" Severus asked his godson from the door.

"Ye-yeah! Almost! Give me half an hour," Draco told Severus.

"That doesn't sound like almost ready to me," Severus sighed tiredly. "Everyone will be here in two hours, and then the funerals at two."

"Okay," Draco said quietly after being reminded of Harry's death.

Severus began to turn away and shut the door, and then heard a muffled sob coming from the room Draco was in. He slowly turned back and saw the orphaned sixteen-year-old sobbing into one of the black pillows.

"Draco…" Severus began, still hesitating at the door.

"Go away," Malfoy choked out.

Making up his mind, Severus walked over to the bed and sat down next to his godson. Draco turned and Severus wrapped his arms around the teen.

"I-I-I just ca-can't believe he's go-gone, and th-the mudblood, too," Malfoy sobbed.

Severus felt the unshed tears welling up in his own eyes as he held the recently orphaned child, but held them back until he was alone. "I know, Draco," he whispered.

Sometime during the time he was crying, Draco felt Harry's diary under the pillow he was holding onto. Discreetly, so he didn't upset his godfather because he took it, Malfoy grabbed the small book and put it into Snape's pajama pocket. Thankfully, the man didn't notice the added weight in his pocket, and kept on hugging Draco.

Finally, Severus pulled away. "I guess I'd better be getting ready as well," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed quietly. "I'll get ready as well."

Severus left the room and got ready. He finished in twenty minutes, and decided that he had time for some more of the diary before he and Draco had to go up to greet people for the funerals and memorial service that was being held.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

May 30, 1996 (Wed.)

Dear Diary,

Wow, I haven't written in almost a week. Mal-Draco's been in the hospital. It wasn't a full moon, but Greyback was there, and he scratched him up pretty bad, even though he was he wasn't transformed at the time. Madam Pomfrey said that she'll be able to fix him, but there might be scars left over. Malfoy's been unconscious in the hospital wing for forever, though. Pomfrey knocked him out with a strong sleeping draught, because if he was awake, he'd be in massive amounts of pain, since of how hurt his organs got. I can't believe that Greyback did that much damage when he wasn't a werewolf. This is all my fault. I wish that I would just drop dead now and save everyone of having to deal with me as a burden for another two and a half months. I'm just a stupid freak; my uncle was right.

No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Dad would be so mad if he knew.

Harry

June 4, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

I just don't know what to do anymore. Malfoy's still not awake. Madam Pomfrey is starting to think that he got hit by a spell as well as getting scratched up by Greyback. Dad made me go back to classes today. I've been just hanging around in Dad and my rooms, in the hospital wing, or just wandering outside. Why did the ferret even come with me? It's not like he likes me; we're enemies! And now he's hurt, and it's all my fault. Everyone around me gets hurt or dies. Mum and Dad, _him_, Malfoy. And then there's lots of other people I've hurt by not getting rid of Voldemort fast enough.

Harry

June 5, 1996 (Tues.)

Dear Diary,

I still can't believe he's gone. It hurts so much. My chest feels like it wants to explode whenever I think about him. Merlin, I'm pathetic. I can't even write his name. Or even say it. Or have it mentioned around me. I can't pay attention in class, no matter how hard I try. Every single word I hear or thing I see reminds me of him. I've gotten four detentions in the last two days, and Da_-__Snape_ says I need to shape up, and realize that 'that mangy mutt' got himself killed, and I need to move on. I hate him. I hate him. He has no idea what it's like to lose someone that close to you. Snape's probably never had a single friend in his life.

Harry

June 8, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

I didn't mean any of those things I wrote about Dad. I was mad at him, and I saw his Pensieve, and I went in. He was best friends with my mum, and my dad and Sirius bullied him a lot. I felt really bad after I looked at some of his memories, so I went and apologized. Ron thinks I'm stupid, because I told him about something I did that could get me in trouble when Dad didn't know about it. I didn't get in trouble, though; Dad said that he was sorry for not telling me that he was friends with my mum. I'm surprised he didn't get mad at me. Maybe he was just too tired from dealing with the last lessons of the year and having Malfoy in the hospital wing. Only a week left of school! Night,

Harry

June 10, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

I got in a lot of trouble with Dad yesterday. I don't even know why he got so mad; I don't think what I did was bad enough to make him yell at me like that. He scared me, a lot. I thought that he was going to hit me, for a minute. That's how uncle Vernon looks when he's mad. All I was doing was doodling in one of my books and making notes in it. I thought he'd be happy to see me actually going over my notes for the year. Hermione was really happy when she saw me actually studying for Transfiguration (though I don't know why McGonagall's giving us a test this late in the year- N.E.W.T.s are over! Dad just exploded when he saw me after supper when I went to ask him for help on my Charms essay. I listened to his yelling about "destroying good books" for a few minutes, but then ran out while he was still shouting. I don't want Dad to see me cry. Merlin, I'm pathetic. I went out to the lake after I ran away from Dad, because I didn't want to go back to the dorm. Ginny found me after about an hour. Gin's awesome, I'm glad she doesn't fancy me anymore and is my friend. She seemed to know that I didn't want to talk, so she just sat down on the grass next to me and didn't say anything. We ended up falling asleep out there.

This morning, I got in even more trouble. Apparently, Ron noticed that I hadn't come back to the dorm at two in the morning and wasn't in the common room, so he told Hermione (who was still up studying) who told McGonagall, who told my dad and sent out search parties for me and Ginny, who had also discovered as missing. Gin and I woke up at eight and went back to our dorms, and had gotten ready and down to breakfast before anyone found us. Mrs. Weasley sent a howler to me and Ginny. Guess I'm not as lucky as in second year, where only Ron got yelled at. After that, Dad gave Ginny and me a detention. He didn't yell, though, and said sorry for yelling. Hermione got mad at me to, and said that "Voldemort's still out there, Harry, and he could have killed you and none of us would ever know." She was crying, so I spent a while with her. I'm usually not good with crying girls, but Hermione is…Hermione. It's a bit awkward, but I love her, so I tried to just hug her.

June 12, 1996 (Tues.)

Dear Diary,

Malfoy woke up today! I got called out of Charms when he started to wake up, and got up there right when he opened his eyes. The first thing he said to me was "Why do I have to see your ugly face first thing when I open my eyes, Potter?" He's a git. But at least he's awake! He's lucky he doesn't have to go to classes the rest of the year. Granted, there's only three and a half days left anyway, but still…I think I failed my Transfiguration test. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Harry

June 13, 1996 (Wed.)

Dear Diary,

I told Hermione I love her today. It just sort of came out after I kissed her goodnight. She started crying, and I panicked and asked if she didn't want me to love her, and that I'd never say it again if only she wouldn't break up with me and stop being my friend. She laughed and said that she was crying because she's happy, and that she loves me too. Hermione Jean Granger loves me, Harry Potter! Oh, and I got and O on my Transfiguration test!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I hope you liked it. I got a lot of it typed yesterday, because it was raining, and I seem to write more in the rain. I don't know why it was raining, though; I live in California -CALIFORNIA- and it rained on May 25. I don't think that's supposed to be happening. On the bright side, it was sunny today, and there's only two days of school left until I never have to return to seventh grade again! Good riddance, frog and squid and eyeball dissections! Anyway, pretty please review, if you want to. And also, tell me if you see any mistakes…

~Love'sDaughter


	11. Prophecy

**The Last Five Months**

**By**

**Love'sDaughter**

Disclaimer- The word says it all

OMM, I just realized that I haven't thanked my reviewers and favorite-ers and story alert-ers! Thank you so much, everyone!

Okay, I know, it's a super short chapter, and I've had almost two months to work on it! All I can say is that I'm super super super super super sorry. I just got back from a five week vacation with my dad and younger brothers. Where we went to the new HP land in Florida( It's really cool) and Japan, China, and New Zealand.

But all that isn't an excuse. I had internet access almost every day, and I had my netbook charged and with me on the airplanes and everywhere else. Alas, I was too busy reading everyone else's brilliant fan fictions to update my own. I'm sorry!

Um…like I said earlier, it's really short, but I just wanted to get it up before I'm forced to go to the lake and sit in 103 degree Fahrenheit weather and watch my family play in the water and swim while I sit on my Harry Potter beach towel reading my Harry Potter books. Uh…I don't actually have the real-time part typed yet, and I also need to catch up the diary to real-time, so this chapter doesn't have that part.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 11**

**Prophecy**

**#######################################**

June 16, 1996 (Sun.)

Dear Diary,

Uh…school's out! We're going back to Dad's house later this week, after he finishes correcting the end of year exams. He let me help for a while yesterday, with the first year stuff. It was fun, but some of their writing was really horrible. Being a teacher would have been cool; I could teach DADA, and Dad would still be teaching Potions, and Hermione could teach Muggle Studies-but they'd have to call her Professor Hermione, or Granger Potter or something by then, because we'd be married-, and Ron could do flying lessons and be the Quidditch coach. Neville could do Herbology and Luna could do Care of Magical Creatures, and Ginny could have Charms and Malfoy can be the caretaker instead of Filch. That would be so cool! We'd all know each other, and we could bug the other teachers! And Fred and George could teach History of Magic! That would be a fun class if they taught it.

But…I guess it's not going to happen. I doubt everyone would be a teacher anyway, or that all those professors would retire. It wouldn't matter anyway, unless we all somehow got to be teachers in the next two months, and school went during the summer. Gosh, now I've got myself all depressed. Oh well. Maybe I'll go watch some TV or something. Night,

Harry

June 17, 1996 (Mon.)

Dear Diary,

I found Dad working on a potion to try to fix my cancer again. Almost once a week I find him up really late working on it. I'm glad that he's working on it, but I'm getting worried about him. He looks even more pale than usual, and is always tired. I don't want him to get sick, but I really hope he finds something to heal my cancer! I could actually get that teaching post, maybe, and grow up, and marry Hermione and have a family! If I live, then I'll…never insult Malfoy again. And I'll be the best friend I can possibly be, and I'll work on all my homework the day it's assigned, and I'll study for all my tests.

June 20, 1996 (Thurs.)

Dear Diary,

I heard Dad and Dumbledore fighting about something in the living room today. I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but they were so loud that even in my room with my music playing, I could still hear them. Dumbledore was saying that I "should know my own destiny" or something, and Dad said that I "was much too young for that burden, and I should have the last few weeks to myself, not worrying about a - prophecy". They fought for almost an hour, and finally came to ask me what I thought. Dumbledore asked if I wanted Voldemort to be dead, but Dad said that that was an unfair way to phrase it, because of course I want Voldemort dead. Or at least stopped or something, maybe not dead. I used to think that I wanted him dead, but now that I'm going to die- unless Dad gets the potion right- I don't think that I want to do that to him anymore. But I at least want him chucked in Azkaban or something.

Anyway, so Dad kept trying to convince Dumbledore to not tell me about what he wanted to tell me, and trying to get me not to listen to him, but I decided that I wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say. Apparently, there's a prophecy about me…

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…and he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must kill the other for neither can live while the other survives_

Dumbledore said that that meant that I was the only one who could kill Voldemort. Dad told me that I didn't have to, though; prophecies are crap half the time, and I'm only fifteen, and no one expects me to do it. But if I can stop Voldemort…I'm probably going to die anyway, I'd just die a bit sooner if he won. Dumbledore told me that I didn't have to decide what to do today, but soon, because Voldemort's forces are getting stronger by the minute.

I didn't talk to Dad for the rest of the day…I think he's mad at me. I really hope not. I mean, I get his point. I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, but I'm still a kid! Why am I the one who has to defeat him? Why not Dumbledore? He'd be a lot better at it, and Dumbledore's the only person Voldemort's ever been afraid of! But if Dumbledore says that I have to defeat him, then I guess I do. And Voldemort will keep coming after me whether I decide to be the one to fight him or not. But on the other hand, Dad wouldn't lie to me when he said that prophecies don't play out half the time. But people do expect me to do it, I think. He's wrong there. Everyone calls me "the Chosen One" and I stopped him for a while when I was a baby. They'll think I can defeat him better this time, and stop him for good.

I don't know what I'll do. But for now, I guess I'll go eat supper. Tinsel made pancakes!

Harry

June 21, 1996 (Fri.)

Dear Diary,

I talked to Dad after supper last night for a couple hours. We were up until five in the morning. He and I talked about everything; from my life with the Dursley's and my favorite class. We didn't talk about the prophecy until about four, but Dad said that whatever decision I made on the subject, he would back me up 100%.

Even after we both went to bed, I didn't get to sleep. I thought about it for a while, and I've decided. I _am_ going to fight Voldemort, and I _am_ going to win.

But right now, I _am_ going to succeed in waking Dad up, and I _am_ going to succeed in inhaling my breakfast.

Harry

June 22, 1996 (Sat.)

Dear Diary,

I told Dad and Pro-Albus. The headmaster told me to call him Albus. It feels strange, but so did calling Dad Severus after calling him Snape, er, Professor Snape for almost five years. So I'll get used to it. Dad didn't seem disappointed in me (I was afraid that he would be, even though he told me that he was with me no matter what a few hours ago) and he actually said that he was proud of me for deciding to tackle such a difficult task. We're going back home tomorrow, and Pr-Albus will come by in a couple days to give me all the info on Voldie that he can. Bye!

Harry

**#######################################**

_A/N: I'm not sure if I should do horcruxes or not, and if Harry should be one if I do. What do you guys think? __**Horcruxes or Hallows?**__ Joking. But seriously, please make up my mind for me!_

_Thanks for reading, again! Review if you wanna (eighth[!] grader makes puppy dog eyes at you) and tell me if you see any mistakes._


End file.
